Till The End Darling
by Kitsune Of The UnderWorld
Summary: She smiled gently, the smile just barely lightening up her eyes that were dim with sadness and age. "What do you need of me, Sesshomaru, to have me awakened after 2 centuries of blissful sleep?" Vincent/Kagome/Guilt-Na-Zan pairing
1. Chapter 1

Till The End Darling

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha nor Vampire Doll. Just the plot ha.

Note: Here is the story that has been rolling around in my mind for the last couple of weeks. Of course, it's only one of the many that are still in there, including the ones that I have already posted. I only have a couple more sentences for The Pain Behind The Mask story before I type it up & upload it for those who like/love that story. I'm also still working on The Truth. Kinda stuck on where to go with but don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. Please enjoy this story & tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Yotobari Mansion. Vincent was helping Guilt-Na with cleaning the house. The Yotobari brothers were arguing, like usual while their little sister was at school. Bat Axe was watching the sky, finding little things in the clouds that rolled by.

But that normal day ended when the door bell rang. Kyoji looked over to Guilt-Na, using his head and pointing at the door with it, telling her to answer it.

Huffing, Guilt-Na propped the broom she was using up against the banister of the stairs and stalked to the door. She mumbled about lazy bastards before composing herself and opening the door. Instantly, Guilt-Na recognized the tall man on the other side, or at least, the Lord Of The Vampires did. He stood at a good 7 feet tall, long silver hair cascading down his back, piercing gold eyes. His marking were gone, probably hidden underneath a masking spell but there was no mistaking who this person was. 'Lord Sesshomaru.' She thought, silently stepping to the side and letting him in.

Kyoji had noticed who the aura thrashing around wilding had belonged to and before Sesshomaru had turned around to address Guilt-Na, Kyoji was already there and bowing. "Lord Sesshomaru. To what do I owe the honor of this surprise visit?" He righted himself, Guilt-Na closing the door and remaining at his side.

"I am in need of your assistance, as well as Hugo's." His deep, baritone voice stopped Vincent in his tracks and had Bat Axe spinning around to stare, both knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Then I will have Guilt-Na phone Hugo and we shall wait for him downstairs." Kyoji gestured to his left, indicating that Sesshomaru should go first. Inclining his head, the Lord left in that direction, disappearing downstairs as Kyoji turned towards Guilt-Na. "Please call Hugo and have him bring him supplies. Tell him to be quick about it."

Guilt-Na noticed that Kyoji was very serious about this, so instead of saying anything, she opted to nod and look at Vincent when Kyoji left.

"Did you see that cross clutched between Lord Sesshomaru's fingers?" She asked in hushed tones as she quickly walked over to the phone to do as her 'master' asked.

"Yes I did, my Lord. I also caught the name that was engraved on it. It said-"

She cut him off by lifting a hand as she dialed Hugo's number. "Hugo. Guilt-Na. Yes, wonderful. Kyoji said to hurry over and bring your equipment. They are awaiting you downstairs." He hung up after that, leaving her to listen to the dial tone.

"Does no one say good bye anymore?" She clucked her tongue in annoyance before setting the phone back on the receiver, not surprised when there was a knock not two seconds later. She let him and Dante in, leading them downstairs, Vincent following, leaving Kyoichi and Bat Axe to wait for Tonae to come home.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Guilt-Na was curious as to what was going on as she watched Sesshomaru and Kyoji talked in low voices, their heads together and Kyoji drawing something. Hugo hurried over and joined them, Dante staying silent. "What are they doing?" Vincent asked, taking a seat on a step behind the one that Guilt-Na took.

"I believe they are creating yet another, quite like Guilt-Na here, only not." Dante answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing behind him.

"Like me but not?" She asked, staring at the trio.

"Yes. Her spirit is inside that cross, much like yours was. Only yours, being a male, was placed inside a female body." He was interrupted by the scoff that Guilt-Na had let out, which he smirked at. "She will be placed in a female body as well, only in her human form."

They fell silent, thinking, watching the two work and Sesshomaru instruct. "If she is even the slightest bit different than what I have told you, you two will die." Sesshomaru threatened, send cold shivers to dance along their spine. Both silently promising to do their best, they began to work.

About 8 hours later found them all gathered around the doll, watching Sesshomaru delicately place the silver cross around the doll's neck, resting it between her cleavage that was just barely showing with the tight kimono top they had dressed her in.

Guilt-Na had been expecting Kyoji to seal her soul in side the body, so when Sesshomaru began to chant in Inu Tongue, she was confused. Light flared up from the cross, his aura, bright blue and raging, rising up with the light. He placed his hand on the cross, gently pushing it into her flesh, tattooing the design and her name into her skin. Lightening crackled around the form, getting brighter slightly before dimming and vanishing completely.

Everyone was holding their breath as her chest began to rise and fall, her lungs filling up with oxygen that she hasn't tasted in centuries. Her full, pink lips, parted to let her tongue come out and wet them. Her eye lids fluttered, opened to reveal breath taking royal blue eyes before she blinked.

She slowly sat up and looked around. When her eyes connected with Vincent's covered eyes and Guilt-Na's blue eyes, their hearts caught in their throats. Her eyes left them and landed on Sesshomaru, who was bowed before her. She swung her legs over and stood up, bringing her hand underneath his chin to lift it up till their eyes met. She smiled gently, the smile just barely lightening up her eyes, which were dim with sadness and age. Her voice, so very beautiful to the few that got to hear it in that second, flowed from her lips. "What do you need of me, Sesshomaru, to have me awakened after 2 centuries of blissful sleep?"

Please tell me what you think of it so far. I hope you like it. If I get about maybe say 10 reviews, good reviews, I will update this story next week for sure.

Cookie to those that review & like my story! =(^.^)=

Gute Nacht


	2. Chapter 2

Till The End My Darling

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor Vampire Doll. I just own the plot!

Note: Sorry for not updating for a while. Been busy with working overtime as much as I can so I can buy my own laptop so I don't have to wait for my to get done on hers so I can update lol. Enjoy! Oh & please don't hate me for turn of events coming up.. In order for it to work, it has to go this way… Lol

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood up and embraced her, ignoring the slight burning sensation in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. She sighed and returned it, happy to finally be held by him in reality instead of her dreams. "My Kagome." He murmured, his hot moist breath brushing against her skin, sending shivers of desire down her spine. She nuzzled his neck in return. "My Sessh-" She cut herself off as her soft lips pressed against a hot rough spot on his flesh. Her eyes widened as he tensed up and she stepped out of the circle of his arms to get a better look at him and to compose herself.

"You are no longer mine, it seems." Her voice had become cold, her eyes hard. Sesshomaru looked away from her, ashamed. "How long?"

He blinked and frowned, ignoring her.

"How long?" Her voice had risen a little, startling him into looking at her. He knew he could handle the anger in her eyes but his heart tore at the tears glistening in them.

He closed his eyes and spoke. "10 years after you had been sealed away."

'And 10 years after you made love to me in my dreams and told me you were in love with me.' She pressed her lips together to keep the whimper of pain at bay.

He hurried to explain. "The Elders would not leave me alone about getting a mate. They said they'd take away my power and my lands if I didn't mate someone. I couldn't unseal you until a crisis happened, Kagome!"

"Having to mate someone who you did not declare your love to sounds like a crisis to me." She held up her hand to keep him from saying anything else as she thought. 'You just didn't love me enough to risk giving up your lands.'

"The Elders have no right, nor do they have the power to take away what is rightfully yours, Sesshomaru. Your father made sure that you wouldn't have to risk anything when you finally did decide to mate. But, of course, you must have forgotten about that."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "But it's whatever. We'll talk later." With that said, she turned around, giving Sesshomaru his back to give a bow and a slight smile to the others.

"I'm terribly sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi." The smile was in place when she straightened but it never reached her dulled eyes.

Kyoji stepped forward, introducing himself. "I'm Kyoji Yotobari." Motioning with his hand, he introduced everyone else. "This is Hugo." Hugo walked towards her and bowed before gripping her hand and kissing the back of it. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kagome."

She tipped her head down, ignoring Sesshomaru's low growling.

Hugo stepped back. "This is Dante, Hugo's creation and little boy, so to speak."

Dante glared at Kyoji but bowed towards her. Kagome giggled and bowed back.

"This is Vincent." Kagome's eyes locked with his covered ones and the world slowed down.

"Oh shit." Was barely audible from Kagome's lips and Vincent bowed, making sure their eyes remained connected.

"My Lady." He whispered, his voice making goose bumps pop up on her flesh.

To shocked to do anything or say anything back, he righted himself and the last person was introduced.

"That young woman is Guilt-Na." Kagome did not see a young woman, but instead a very handsome man.

"Your Guilt-Na-Zan." She whispered out, her head tipping back to get a better look at him.

He smirked at her, making her heart race. He walked towards her, bowing slightly and gripping her hand, much like Hugo. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it, watching her eyes widened slightly. "That I am, my Lady Kagome."

Of course, to everyone else, they saw a woman kissing the back of another woman's hand. Hugo sweat dropped, Dante cleared his throat, Vincent blushed, looking away. Sesshomaru was still slightly livid and Kyoji was the only one out right laughing.

Confused, Guilt-Na looked up at them, blushed and back away. "It wouldn't be this way if that damn sorcerer had put me in a male body instead of a females." She growled out, noticing that Kagome was smirking.

"Nothing wrong with girl on girl action now and again, Guilt-Na." Kagome whispered out, winking at her as most of the guy's jaws dropped.

Guilt-Na Smiled back and nodded.

"Now, how about we all go upstairs and Sesshomaru-sama can explain to everyone why he had Kagome unsealed." Kyoji said, ushering everyone upstairs.

When the other introduction were done between the three others that were not there before (Kyoichi, Bat Axe and Tonae), everyone was sitting at the table, looking at Sesshomaru and waiting for him to explain.

Sighing, he linked his fingers together and stared at them for a couple of minutes before looking straight at Kagome. "Naraku is back."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth drew up into a thin line. "Please tell me that this is just a sick practical joke."

He shook his head, sighing once again. 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately.'

Kagome stood up and paced for a little while. "How long has he been a wake?"

"As far as Shippo and myself can tell, about a year or so."

"And it took you this long to unseal me?" She hissed out, turning around to glare at him.

"We just got word back from my spies about it. They may be demons, Kagome, but they have limits too. Not as many as humans but.." He trailed off, knowing how she got when he compared humans to demons.

"Yeah. Great. Fine." She sighed, relaxing herself and leaning her back against the counter behind her. "Are yours, InuYasha's, Shippo's and Kouga's armies prepared?"

"It will take some time, but they will be. Just need to make some amends." He spoke mostly to himself, unaware that Kagome heard him.

"What do you mean by, amends?"

He gulped slightly and stood up to start backing away. "Well, after Midoriko sealed you away and gave me the cross, Kouga showed and tried to take you away from me. So I kind of, almost killed him."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly and she crossed her arms. Everyone just sat back, watching everything happen and waiting for the two of them to calm down and explain who Naraku was.

"I worked hard to make sure that when I was gone that you guys would be able to cooperate with each other with out trying to kill one another." Her voice was low but they could still hear the undertones of her anger.

"I realize this Kagome but-"

"No buts. You guys promised me! You promised!" She almost shouted before she noticed that it had gotten slightly hotter in the room and forced herself to calm down. "Forgive me. I did not mean to over react like that."

"It's ok Kagome." Kyoji said, waving his hand away. "Now will you please explain who this Naraku is and such?"

* * *

I have to type up The Pain Behind The Mask so I'm going to end this here!

Hope you guys like it! Please review.


End file.
